User blog:ChillyFreeze/The Story that Never Makes it Past the Main Focus Introduction
Me: Slusho was standing doing nothing. But he's not the focus of this story, so he exploded. Zooty: Now, we cut to the REAL focus of the story, who is... Me: JIMMY THE ROBOT. But he's not the focus either, so he was quickly sent back to his dimension. Zooty: But let's focus on the REAL REAL focus now. And that is... Me: Joey. Oh wait no, Seismo just stepped on him. But Seismo's not the focus either, so forget about him. Zooty: Let's cut to the Mixel Moon where we find...this random bat! But this bat is random and pointless so let's not bother with him. Me: We then go live and see the wikians ChillyFreeze and ZootyCutie hard at work on a story! ..Oh wait, that's us. Forget I said anything then. Zooty: So now we cut to Nixel Land. Maybe King Nixel is our focus? Nope, he's not fully introduced in the series yet, so we gotta wait for more info on him. Me: So let's try finding a MIXEL to work with. Maybe.. A S7 MIXEL!? ..Wait no, we don't even know a thing about them yet. Zooty: Maybe...an OC Mixel? Nah, those aren't canon. Fun to make stories of...but not canon focus. Me: I just heard all of Zooty's OC Mixels crying. Maybe we could do a story about them! ..No wait, they're not canon focus. Forgot about that. Zooty: How about...this Coconapple? Wait, that's not even a character. Me: Hmm. How about Jinky starting a rock band? ..Wait, we already did a story of that. Zooty: Maybe...Vampire Vampos. No, wait, that was literally the last thing we did. Me: Or.. Wait! I see Vulk taking a shower! ..No. Making a story of that would be weird. Zooty: No chance of THAT ever being a canon story. Me: I know, right? What we need is.. is.. THE SHINERS AND BOOM- ..Wasn't that the very first story we did together? Zooty: Maybe...sequel...wait, we've done a sequel of a sequel even. So...who's the focus? Me: You ask me, I don't know either. I do have an idea of the two of us making a story.. ..that never makes it past the main focus part.. ..actually, that's too crazy even for us. Zooty: Too true, I mean, how could we even attempt that? Me: Yeah. I see Chilbo's done with HIS shower, and Lil Bat's attacking something! ..Wait, that's just our icons. Zooty: Almost got a focus there...but alas, we still need to figure out who this story focuses on. Me: Hmm.. maybe Slusho? ..No, he was our first focus. Alas, poor Slusho. He exploded. ..But we STILL don't have a focus! ..WAIT! I GOT IT! The other S6 Mixels mourning the death of Slusho.. NO. Too dark. Zooty: Dang, this is a hard subject...uh...random finger pointing...the wall? NO. THAT CAN'T BE A FOCUS. Me: ..ZOOTY! I HAVE AN IDEA! There are new Infernites, you see, and they end up on the moon somehow. There's other Mixels there, and in the end.. it's all just a dream! ..Wait, that's a Mixels episode already. Zooty: GRAH. We are so close to coming up with something! Me: Maybe it's.. it's.. Lunk running a marathon! YES! PERFECT! WE'VE FOUND THE IDEA TO MAKE INTO A STORY! CELEBRATE! Wait.. NO. NOOOOO. IT CAN'T BE. WE JUST CAME UP WITH THE FOCUS, AND THE STORY'S ALREADY OVER!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- THE END Category:Blog posts